


a clumsy elegy

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Clumsy because word vomiting, Elegy, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:52:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	a clumsy elegy

He gave me his sweatshirt. It was cold, and if you looked up you could see the snowflakes falling fast. There were no clouds, just falling frozen water.

He sat next to me in the subway. It was bright and dark and loud, and the colored plastic seats were hard. He told me about how he was going to be debate president next year. He winked and told me he would be sure to change the schedule for me. 

He didn't become president. He did become co captain of the National Moot Court team.

It was raining. There were clouds, the same color as the sky. I sat in his car to wait for my mom. He played Flappy Bird and told me about his internship at a law firm. There were battle rooms there, covered floor to ceiling with evidence and materials for each case. His quiet, carefully controlled voice didn't change. His eyes were bright with excitement. 

He played League of Legends during meetings and made lewd jokes in the comment sidebar. He laughed when I told him to stop flirting with his friend. 

He argued before the judges in a wood paneled court room. There were layers of different shades of wood on the walls. He fumbled a few questions. He didn't make it into the final round. It was okay.

He ate steak for the first time that night, parents and religion be damned. He said it was pretty good. 

He stole away from the dance with an underclassman. We followed them to his car. When they came out of the car, the other kid's eyes were red. He was clear-eyed.

He brought two backpacks to school everyday. 

He liked wearing a black peacoat. His glasses were black and had white on the corners. 

He was accepted into Carnegie Mellon University with a major in Economics and a minor in computer science, and planned to take law school afterward. All his friends congratulated him. 

(coda (optional))  
A silver car  
streaking  
down and then and then  
and then


End file.
